


【仓安】那名男子，捡到了人鱼

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 人鱼小王子安田在人间的第n+1次探索，不幸翻车了





	【仓安】那名男子，捡到了人鱼

“说起来，本少爷还从来没有抱过人鱼呢。”

手腕上的锁链随着他的挣扎发出响动，大仓一只手撑在床头，脸上是他从未见过的危险笑容。安田收拾好的行李箱还放在卧室门口，只是现在，今夜，他恐怕没办法按照计划搭上去冲绳的飞机了。人鱼小王子用自认为最有威慑力的表情瞪视着面前的男人，却被钳着下颌，粗暴地亲吻。引以为傲的漂亮蓝色鱼尾在床单上无力地扭动，安田泪眼模糊却愤怒地想：你一样是骗子，大骗子！

这并不是他第一次到人间来，学习了基础的幻术，他就在族兄的带领下出来看热闹了。起初对兄姐们热爱往人间跑的不以为然，在看到琳琅满目橱窗的一瞬间化为惊叹。

这里有这么多闪亮亮的东西，安田最喜欢闪亮亮的东西了。

不太熟练地站在便利店门口撕软糖袋子，经过一段时间的观察，他终于能自然地买到想要的东西。还特意买了个可爱的布偶图案零钱包，用来装那些他暂时分不出区别的硬币。迎面走过来一个边打电话边吃冰淇淋的大个子，和他一样是金发。这边的人类以黑发居多，安田是人鱼族天生的，这个男子应该是在一个在理发店的地方改变颜色的。说起来，这边好像就有一间——

转头之际，男子直直地撞了上来。还没来得及吃上一颗的软糖五颜六色掉了一地，并且脸颊上凉凉地蹭上了什么——大个子打电话时手部动作跟着情绪一起丰富，冰淇淋的行进路线旁逸斜出。迎着安田恼火的眼神，他把电话放回口袋，摘墨镜，低头，露出一个在安田看来毫无歉意的笑容：“抱歉呢，刚才没看见你。”

就是这样才气人！太气人了！在人鱼世界里他们普遍对身高没什么概念，反正都是用游的。来到这里才突然发现原来每个人的身高都会有差别，他自己偏偏并不可以被归为高大一档。大个子的手指伸到他脸颊边迅速而温热地一抹，安田想起他在哪里见过这张脸了，便利店的某种叫杂志的彩色纸质印刷品的封面上。

安田最喜欢闪亮亮的东西了，偏偏这个人还让他生气，于是他决定给他一点教训。

他对着那张近在咫尺的脸，缓慢地，缓慢地，wink了一下。

大个子此时真正地愣住了，半弯着腰傻傻地站在那里，并且脸红了。

安田觉得幻术的效果实在很有趣，他笑嘻嘻地背过手去，仰脸道：“你要给我买糖！”用这种语言体系说话还不太熟练，不过他会学得很快的。

“啊，好的，没问题。”大个子跟在安田后面，顺从地走进了便利店。冰淇淋融化，流到手上，被他毫无留恋地扔进垃圾桶。

再次走出便利店时安田终于如愿以偿地把软糖吃到了嘴里，口齿不清地念大个子刚才告诉他的名字。“Okura？OOkura？”对方就在一边点头，像个乖巧的大动物。看得安田有些手痒，拉着小臂让对方低下头，在那头金毛上揉弄了个够。

揉弄完毕，他一刻也不多停留，捏着软糖袋子转身就走。

“等一下！等一下！”对方在身后叫他，见他回头，急急地补充：“可以把你的电话号码告诉我吗？”

安田无辜地眨了眨眼睛：“我没有电话。”这倒不是骗人，他来人间不是为了社交，也没有需要保持联系的人，电话于他而言毫无用处。

大个子看起来有点丧气：“那我该怎么找到你呢？”

哎呀，幻术不会一不小心施过头了吧。这个迷恋挺持久，可能对人类用这种剂量确实太猛了？带着一点对自己法力的自得，和善后的责任感，以及好玩的心情，安田告诉他：“你明天这个时间，还来这里找我好啦。”反正明天他应该就忘了这件事了。

“你要回家吗？我送你？”大仓锲而不舍。

“我也没有家！拜拜！”无视了大仓迷惑的表情，安田再次转身离去。这也不是骗人，他从第一次来人间就是跟着兄姐住酒店，现在自己来，也是照样地住酒店。

泡在浴缸里，安田欣赏着灯光下熠熠生辉的鱼尾鳞片，脸朝下俯沉进水，溅出一地水花。浴缸对他来说还是不够大，动作小小地游了几下，他浮出水面，手掌胡乱地擦了擦脸上的水，趴在浴缸边把小桶里的冰块夹进杯子，啜饮一口，脸上现出陶醉的神情。

人类还真是会享受啊，这么多种口味的酒，他每次都换着花样地点，依然没有喝全。喝得有点困倦了，安田随手把杯子放回托盘，自己躺回浴缸，直接沉进水里睡着了。

第二天醒了个绝早，在房间里堆放的纸袋纸盒里翻出一身最满意的披挂完毕，安田兴致勃勃地出门，依然是去逛大街。他逛得慢，一间店就够看上好久。除了看，还要试，还要想。有时店里有别的客人，他就转进成排的衣架后，只露出一双眼睛悄悄观察。

对于要不要和人类接触，他还是有点犹豫的，所以远远观察就够了。但是除了和店员简短交流外，从不聊天，他的口语进步缓慢，语法结构听起来总是怪怪的。想到这里，他想起了昨天的那个男人，大仓，应该是叫这个名字。腕上的手表显示，离昨天的时间，大概还有几十分钟，刚好够他赶过去。带着好奇心，安田脚步一转，兴致勃勃地又出了店门。

由于堵车，抵达得有些晚了。安田贴着车窗想，人类社会这点不好，都挤在这里，该是多么焦急啊。海里不会有这种情况，想去哪里去哪里，想多快就多快——当然还是要考虑一下体力和法力。

下了车，步履不停地赶路，他觉得自己的行为有点傻。没准幻术失效了，对方已经忘了这件事呢？但是就看一眼，于他自己也没什么损失。抱着这种心情，他在便利店门口迎面遇见了正展露如花笑颜的大仓。

“你来啦！”大仓说，依然像个乖巧的大动物。

我也太厉害了吧。安田想。接下来他单刀直入地进行询问：“你能陪我聊会天吗？”

“可以可以，当然可以。说起来，你吃饭吗？我知道一家很好吃的店，可以去边吃边聊啊。”

“那多不好意思。”安田半是真情半是虚情地回答。一来，他还真有点饿，二来，他面对大仓的时候比较心虚，更别说还要讹诈他一顿饭了。大仓适时地展现出非吃不可的强硬态度，于是安田半推半就地就被拉走了。坐在副驾驶位上时心里还在想，虽然起因是我用了幻术，虽然更早的起因是他先来撞我，虽然……但是……跑车发出很响的轰鸣，载着他们飞速离去。

好吃的店是家烧肉店，牛舌绵密多汁，切成骰子形状的牛小排入口即化，米饭雪白晶莹，油脂带着香气在烤盘上滋滋作响。安田捏着筷子不断地扒饭，大仓就用夹子往旁边的盘子里放烤好的肉。

咽下一口饭，安田有点不好意思地道：“那个……可不可以不要太熟？”

“你喜欢吃生一点的？好巧，我也是。”大仓深以为然地点头，洁白牙齿在灯光下闪着类似珍珠的光泽。

别说生一点了，哪怕整个是生的，他们人鱼也可以照吃不误啊。不过这种烹调方式，确实可以把食材做出不一样的味道。甜点是柚子冰沙，脆爽酸甜。方才又喝到了冰镇的芋头烧酒，安田含着勺子尖对大仓傻笑，笑得埋头吃肉的大仓停筷子。

“很好吃？”他的虹膜颜色偏浅，睫毛尖尖在灯光下是金色，整个人有种透明感。由于生物习性的缘故，安田变成人形时也不太眨眼睛，此时就盯着对方直直地看。

“别看我啦，快吃呀。”大仓垂下眼帘嘟囔，显然有点不好意思了。

“因为你很好看啊。”安田说。他一向很直白，第一次承受这种直白的大仓却是呛了一下。挺高大一个人，弓着背咳嗽时整个人缩得紧紧的。好不容易抬起头，安田紧接着发出疑问。

“平时应该经常有人这么说吧？”

“那倒也……可是不太一样。”

“是哪里不一样？”安田感兴趣地追问，大仓却是含羞带怯，无论如何不肯继续说下去了。

哦……安田转了转眼睛，在心里想。大概是因为他对我有点迷恋，所以我说的话就会不一样。

可是这是假的呀。

人鱼小王子烦恼地用勺子捣剩余的冰沙，直到在杯底化成一滩淡奶黄的液体。他只学会了如何施迷恋幻术，并没有学过如何解除迷恋幻术。大仓很快就忘却羞涩一般，继续无忧无虑地在对面食肉饮酒。安田立刻选择加入他，并抓着间隙大谈特谈。

诶，就是抓紧时间练一下口语嘛。

“我的工作吗，要说有趣也有趣，要说无趣也无趣。被叫去拍封面时总得早起，造型都要做好久哦，不知不觉就睡着了……安田桑？安田？……Yasu？”大仓停止了说话，小心翼翼地呼唤终于承受不住桌面引力，趴倒在上面的安田。

“酒量这么差吗？”他自言自语。结了账，扶着安田出了店门。

喝了酒，无论如何不能开车了。上了的士，他继续摇晃安田，直到对方紧闭的眼睛睁开一条缝隙。

“你家在哪里呀？”

“我……没有家！”

司机在后视镜里怪异地瞟了一眼，大仓忍受着压力，想让安田说出更多。谁知对方说了那一句话后，就一味地只是睡，他只好报了自家的地址。

下车后简直架都架不起来，他索性直接将对方打横抱起。在司机更加异样的审视下，硬着头皮走进了大厅。

他是有心让对方沐浴一下的，奈何安田对靠近水这件事有着极强的警戒心，手掌软绵绵地一直推他。于是他把对方又带出浴室，毫无歉疚地将在脚边打转的爱犬John锁进客卧，把安田抱到了自己床上。

第二天安田是在头痛中醒来的，腰上腿上都压着什么沉重的东西。僵硬地转头，大仓的睡脸近在咫尺。下一件做的事情是伸进被子摸，摸到的的确是腿没错。

“别摸我，很痒啊……”大仓睡眼朦胧地撒娇，吓得安田赶紧又摸了几遍，自己下半身的确是人腿没错。

努力回忆昨晚的细节，记得的只有自己在一个像是浴室的地方呼喊：“不要水！不要洗澡！”深入骨髓的自我保护能力，在关键时刻可以救命的。他欣慰地想。要是当场变回人鱼，他就只能给大仓施遗忘幻术了。施这种幻术会让他很长一段时间都心情不佳，所以他轻易不用。

尝试坐直身体，但这种几乎被对方压在身下的情况，实在是难以做到。偌大一个人，还要把头放在他肩上。“安田桑说过没有家的对吧，昨晚也这么说呢。”

“是呢，昨天真的麻烦你了，让开一下，我要走了。”怎么幻术的影响一天比一天强烈了。

“没有地方的话，就和我住一起吧，我平时都是一个人的。”

安田犹豫了一下，决定实话实说：“谢谢，但并不是没地方住，我平时都住酒店。”

“诶——不是说没有家吗。”

“其实有的，只是离得很远。”在海底算远了吧。“所以在这边是没有家没错，但是住的地方是有的哦。”

大仓埋在他肩上咕哝了句什么，安田没听清，询问：“什么？”

“就这么让你走了，不是就再也见不到了！”大仓提高音量。

正常的做法应该是道谢，拒绝，离去，划清界限，相忘江湖。可是该死的，安田心里莫名其妙的责任感在强迫他答应。毕竟是我一时兴起给他施了幻术，让他迷恋上我，然后再也见不到我，这不是很残忍吗？况且大仓也没做错什么，撞撒了软糖，给买了新的。冰淇淋蹭脸上，帮忙擦掉了。还请我吃超好吃的烧肉。按人鱼的思维来讲，是应该报答的。安田想。

“那好吧。”算了算了，大不了，等到幻术失效了，我再给他施个遗忘咒，结束这一切也不迟。

只是这一次难过的时间，应该会更长一点了。

大仓高兴地从床上蹦下去，头发睡得乱蓬蓬。过了一会，他领来一只金毛犬：“这是John！”

John温顺地坐下，用乌黑的湿漉漉大眼睛看安田。后者其实没怎么摸过这种毛皮柔软，体温偏高的生物，被舌头舔掌心时痒得直笑。还想再摸两下时，大仓突然在旁边命令：“John，你先走吧。”

金毛犬听话地离开了，大仓在房间里转了几圈，重新倒回床上。安田见他一副又要睡的样子，提醒道：“你今天不用工作吗？”

大仓哀怨地转过头看他，几乎让安田以为自己说错了话：“真的不用工作吗？那你睡吧……”

“不，要工作的。”

临出门时大仓还在嘱咐他：“……不用管John，让它在房间里自己待着，等我回来喂它。如果你会做饭的话可以直接用冰箱里的食材，不会的话就先吃点零食，等我回来了给你做饭。”

“手艺很不错哦！”他又补充。

安田把他推出了门外。

要说做饭，他平时在家里只会片片鱼生。刀工有，调味的技能没有。不过，如果让大仓工作回来吃到自己做的饭，他应该会开心的吧？

就算不开心，安田自己的内疚感也会减轻一些。

说干就干，他打开冰箱的门查看食材，几分钟后，又把它关上了。

根本不会用……

最后还是拆了零食吃，把软包装的果汁吸得滋滋作响。一边吃，一边在大仓家里走。翻了几本杂志样刊，大仓或是单人，或是和美丽女子一同，在上面对他展示闪亮的微笑。是个衣服架子的身材，不管什么都能穿得有型有款。把杂志放回原位，安田咬着吸管无聊地转了几圈，突然想和John一起玩一下。海底世界没有什么“宠物”的概念，他实在是想好好摸摸那一身顺滑皮毛。

打开门，金毛犬立刻扑出来。前爪搭在他肩膀上，粗糙的舌头舔他脸颊。这热情的动物似乎对他很友好，大尾巴在身后一个劲地摇。还没摸够，就听到大门的方向有响动，安田赶紧把John推进屋里锁上门，再转身就看到大仓进了门，正在脱鞋。神情有些疲惫，却在看到安田的一瞬间转为欣喜。

“今天好累哦，安田桑。”

安田不自在地摸了摸头：“不用这么客气吧，安田桑什么的……”

“可以叫你Yasu吗？”

“随你喜欢啦。”

大仓突然朝着他走过来，一下子把安田抱在了怀里。手臂在对方腰间骤然收紧，他受不了似地深吸一口气，发出梦呓般的低喃：“好可爱啊……Yasu。”

安田被抱得不知所措，并且手臂勒得过紧了，甚至有些疼痛。刚要挣扎，对方就先一步松开，一副什么都没发生的样子离开，且走且说：“我去给Yasu做饭！”

大仓做的食物确实很好吃，并且准确地符合安田对食物的偏好。牛排偏生，刀背稍一按压就渗出血水。他开锅炒菜时安田就在一旁看，努力把每一个步骤都记到脑子里。只是记着记着，视线就往上飘。

大仓认真的样子，真的很帅气。

“好了！Yasu可要为了我全——部吃完哦。啊当然，吃不完也没关系的，不要把自己弄得难受哦。”大仓一边放盘子一边说，围裙收出好看的腰线。安田把脚蹬在坐着的椅子上，下巴顶着膝盖，整个人蜷成一团。呆呆地看着他从这个角度格外挺拔的鼻梁，不由自主地咬起了手指。

又帅气又温柔……如果不是因为幻术，他是不会为自己做这些的吧。

不知烦恼滋味的人鱼小王子，突然觉得心里有点酸酸的。

手臂被轻轻地牵引，手指自动地从嘴里拔了出来。大仓还是那样笑着看他：“Yasu快吃啊，放凉了味道就不一样了。”

经历了上次的失态，这一次安田是无论如何都不敢喝酒了。架不住大仓在对面殷勤地劝他：“喝一点吧Yasu？就一点没关系的啦，难道Yasu不相信我吗？”

话都说到了这份上，安田不相信也得相信。结果第二天，他又在大仓怀里醒来了。

他不知道的是，昨晚他失去意识后，大仓眼神深沉地盯着他过大衣领里裸露的肌肤看了好久。末了在嘴唇中间轻轻地吻了一下。他的嘴唇温度比寻常体温高，吻安田时仿佛会留下烙印。

“今天要不要工作？”安田拍大仓，满心希望他说要，自己好在家里学着做点东西。结果后者只是含糊说了声不要，又把他压在了身下。两人除了内裤外，都不着寸缕。吃饭时自己还穿着衣服没错，虽然不懂大仓为何要把自己脱得这么干净，但是安田在海底时本来就不穿衣服，因此也不觉得有什么不对劲。

就这样在家里消磨了一天时光，华灯初上时，大仓拿出什么东西，问安田：“Yasu会唱歌吗？”

当然会啦——但是这句话没说出口。不清楚自己的歌声对人类会不会有奇怪的副作用，安田告诉他：“不会。”

于是大仓说：“那我给Yasu唱吧。”

拿出的那个东西，似乎稍微一拨弄，就会发出好听的声音。安田想询问这是什么，又有点不太好意思。

什么都不知道，未免也太可疑了吧。

伴奏声清澈，大仓唱歌时的音色偏于低沉性感，散发出别样的魅力。安田几乎要产生错觉，仿佛中了幻术的是他而不是大仓。

起初还不太熟练，只是低着头弹奏。唱到后面，大仓看向安田，眼睛带着笑意。

全部抱きしめて  
きみの近くにいよう  
星になった歌も  
過ぎた思い出も

心跳一加速就停不下来。太过分了，这种被爱着的错觉。

他第一万次开始对自己妄自使用幻术而后悔，可是这次的后悔中，又掺杂了一丝窃喜。

生活就这么糊里糊涂地进行下去，每天睁开眼睛时，安田都会等待大仓的反应。可是没有遗忘，没有惊讶，只有越来越亲昵的动作和话语。他开始在大仓离开家时偷偷使用浴缸，只有一次，没锁好门，John闯进来，吐着舌头看他的鱼尾。安田倒是不怕它看，用湿手摸它的头：“快出去啦。”

当天的晚餐是超新鲜的海鲜，安田简直如获至宝，又不能过分地表现出热衷。大仓又眯起眼睛看着他笑：“Yasu吃鱼的样子好可爱。”

大仓似乎特别喜欢说他可爱，安田也习惯了。正咀嚼着，对面又提出要求：“我也想吃，Yasu喂我吃。”

“诶——什么嘛，好肉麻啊大仓。”嘴上抱怨着，还是夹起一块送过去。大仓咬住筷子尖不放，抽了两下才抽出来。安田根本没看懂他的暗示，用那双筷子继续吃了起来。

此后餐桌上总是有海鲜。

之后，安田索性把他在酒店里的那些家当都搬到了大仓家，衣服鞋子耳钉都可以天天换不一样的。大仓休息时他们一起去逛街，为选好的同款付钱时总会被用或八卦或好奇的眼神看。

“为什么他们要那么看啊。”安田问大仓。

大仓的眼睛眯了眯，神色自若地回答：“大概是我们看起来很般配？”

说完这句话，他一胳膊搭住安田，带他晃悠着往前走。

大概走了十几步，他低下头对安田说：“Yasu啊，不觉得我们像是在恋爱吗？”

安田手里的蛋卷冰淇淋差点没拿稳，大仓握住他的手腕，顺势在冰淇淋上舔了一口，鼻子都皱起来：“呜哇，你这个好酸！下次别买蔓越莓味了。”

不知道该怎么回答他，于是安田又踮起脚，在大仓的头上摸了摸。

当天晚上一起睡的时候就觉得怪怪的，特别是大仓的胸膛热热地从身后压过来时。安田忍着不适问他：“要不……我还是去客房睡吧。”

“不要，John喜欢在里面。”大仓任性地回答。

安田顿时没话讲，叹了口气。说起来，John也是个奇怪的孩子。出门时也会看到有人给像John一样的宠物牵上绳子，在外面散步，可John却从来没有出去过，吃的东西也都是大仓送进房间……

手臂又揽了上来，安田习以为常地滚进他怀里，眼皮越来越沉，直到进入梦乡。

看着他睡着，大仓坐起了身，从冰箱里拿出什么，送进了客房，从外面只能听到低低的说话声。

“辛苦你了，John，都不能出门呢。要不要先把你送回家去？不要吗？”

“他是个好孩子吧？我也这样认为。很想正常地和他一起玩吗？还不行啊，吓到他就不好了。”

“不过，关于他的那件事，很感谢你告诉我哦。不然我还要猜上好久。”

陪着John玩了一会，大仓洗了洗手，回到了床上。眼睛是睁着的，神色一丝困倦也没有。其实他不怎么在晚上睡觉，但他喜欢安田躺在身边的感觉。伸手在床头柜里摸了摸，他摸出一片在黑暗中依然流光溢彩的淡蓝色鳞片，有点委屈地吸了吸鼻子。

“是蓝色的呢，好想看啊……John都看到了呢。”

把鳞片藏好，他赌气似地，长手长脚地把熟睡的安田整个抱住了。

第二天大仓有工作，安田百无聊赖地坐在沙发上。他已经学会了看电视，拿着遥控器不断地切换频道，却在某一台停下了。

他看到了大仓。

大仓在电视屏幕上也是一样亮闪闪，得体地和身边同为嘉宾的女孩子交谈。他笑起来特别有感染力，让人发自内心地跟着他一起高兴。安田看到旁边的女孩子脸颊微微泛红，看大仓的眼神让他感到熟悉。

那是他偶尔在自己脸上也会看到的神情。

安田突然有点难过，他无法想象大仓知道他真实身份后的表情。如果觉得恶心可怎么办？他唯独不想被他觉得恶心。

而且他还骗了大仓，让他错误地迷恋上了自己。如果换成自己被告知一切都是假的，他恐怕也会大发雷霆。

梦总是要醒的。他们之间的回忆，在清醒后将变得不再美好。安田不想被大仓觉得讨厌，所以最好的解决方案是，尽快实施遗忘术。

不如就今天，越早一点实施，他就有更多的时间独自抚平内心的难过。

订好了机票，他开始笨手笨脚地使用厨具。他还没给大仓做过饭，这次不做，以后就再也没有机会了。

不知是对刀具的使用过于生疏，还是走神，他在切马铃薯时划破了手指。把伤口放在口中吮吸时，他只觉得这一切都令他茫然。

之前来人间，和人类没有多余牵扯。乘兴而来，兴尽而返。

这一次，只是稍稍深入了一点点——或许不只是一点点，就竟然在离别时如此不舍。

但是他们又怎么可能真的有什么结果呢，安田甚至不敢去尝试。

推开门时，大仓闻到的就是咖喱的香气。惊讶地挑眉，安田和以往一样蹦蹦跳跳地出来迎接：“你回来啦！今天我做了饭！”话罢，他又邀功似地补充：“这是我第一次做饭哦！”

听起来有点奇怪也无所谓，反正很快就都忘了。

其实并不算很好吃，以安田的水平，能把饭菜烧熟，又不是熟到糊锅，就已经十分难得了。所以大仓毫不吝啬地给出赞美。

饭后，挤在沙发上一起吃布丁时，大仓发现安田的动作有些奇怪。定睛一看，顿时皱眉：“Yasu，刚才做饭时手受伤了么？”

“啊，没有啦，其实没有事的……”

“以后不要做这种事了，我来做就好。”

其实没有以后了。安田想，乖巧地答了声好。大仓还在持久地凝视他，突然靠近，近得他能数清脸颊上的小痣。

接下来，大仓轻柔地吻了他。

很轻很轻，像羽毛，像云朵，带着抹茶布丁的味道。安田甚至来不及闭眼，也舍不得闭眼。大仓的睫毛在他脸颊上扫，扫得他痒痒的。

“其实我很早之前就想这么做了……有没有吓到Yasu？”

安田摇了摇头，跪坐着抱住他的脖子，手指摸了摸金色的发尾。大仓把额头抵在他肩膀上，发出幸福的叹息。

“我好开心啊。”

安田拼命地忍住眼泪，绝对不能在这里哭。他有这个就够了，人鱼的生命漫长，但这段回忆一定会是闪着光的。

晚上睡前，大仓比平时抱得更紧。安田努力装成睡着了的样子，感到身后人的呼吸变得均匀，才轻手轻脚地起了身。行李已经收拾好了，只需要直接使用遗忘咒。

由于不是很熟练，他必须使用辅助动作。这个动作就是亲吻。

一个吻，还一个吻，听起来很公平。默念着吻上对方的嘴唇，两人被淡淡的蓝光笼罩在里面。直到已经远远超出开始生效的时间，安田才起身。

明天睡醒，大仓就会忘记一切了。

“Tadayoshi，永别了。”

他轻声说，这是他第一次叫大仓的名字，也是最后一次。

走出卧室，他决定再去向John道一次别。金毛犬用湿漉漉的黑色眼睛看他，甚至让安田觉得它能听懂自己说的话。

“总之，再见了John。你要一直好好陪伴着他啊。”

摸了摸它的耳朵，安田关上了门。然而一转头，他差点没直接尖叫出声。

大仓正倚在门框上看他，黑暗中面无表情。

“你要走吗？”他一步步逼近安田，直到把他抵在墙上。

“偷偷亲我，还说了那种话，所以你真的要走？为什么？”

这让安田感到困惑，难道是遗忘幻术没有生效？”于是他索性再次吻上去，蓝光再次出现，大仓的表情却并不惊讶。

嘴唇分开后，他问大仓：“你忘了吗？”

“我记得清清楚楚。”那双眼睛里冷漠中带着戏谑，唯独没有惊讶。

安田想要后退，可是后背已经靠在墙上，他退无可退。意识到什么，他颤抖着发问：“你到底是什么？”

“终于问出这个问题了，我是恶魔，小人鱼。”琥珀色的虹膜在他的注视下转为暗红，大仓整个人看起来危险又迷人。

“恶魔还养宠物啊。”呆呆地注视着他，第一个问出的问题居然是这个，让大仓也愣了一下。

“John是地狱三头犬，在人间不方便，所以我把它幻化成金毛犬的外形。你想看看原型吗？”

“不不……不用了……”安田决定给自己留下一点美好的想象。“所以我的幻术才不好用吗……等一下，第一次见面时，你不是中了我的迷恋幻术吗？”

“不需要迷恋幻术，你就足够让我着迷了。”理直气壮地说着让人害羞的话语，恶魔接下来的发言却是让旖旎气氛荡然无存。

“你明明也喜欢我吧？知道我喜欢你，你竟然还想要离开。本少爷可从来没有被人这么骗过呢，这让我很生气，所以我决定，好好地惩罚你。”安田的恐惧似乎让大仓很受用，满意地看着他的表情变化，大仓把他扛到肩上，紧走几步扔回了卧室床上。

安田今天穿了一身太好脱的衣服，不过几分钟，就全身赤裸地躺在暗色床单上。大仓对他的推拒感到不满，凭空挥了挥手，安田的手腕立刻被什么禁锢住了。

被锁链锁住的瞬间，安田惊恐地意识到自己的法力失了控，在体内奔突游走。下半身在人和人鱼的形态间不断切换，他挑准了变出两条腿的时机跳下床，却忽视了双腿的无力，一下子跪在地上，刚好和蹲下来审视他的大仓打了个照面。

“不管哪一种都很可爱啊。”大仓这么说着，随后在安田变成人鱼形态时伸出了手。

鱼尾被色情地抚摸了，定型在了这个形态。恶魔的掌心宽大且热，麻痒的感觉顺着脊椎骨升上头顶，安田不由得打了个哆嗦。

接下来，大仓钳着他的上臂，用无法挣脱的怪力，一把就把他掼回了床上。安田趁机用尾巴尖抽他的头，若是受了这一下，再怎么样也会头晕目眩好一会。大仓却是单手抓住鱼尾，骑跨上去，硬生生地把安田拖到了自己身下。他的笑容春风和煦，说出的话却是让安田脊背发凉：“Yasu不乖哦，我可是会很生气的。”

安田讨好地对他眨眼睛：“Okura，Ookura，我刚才不是故意想打你的，你就放我走吧。”

“嗯，叫得倒是挺甜的。”大仓很受用地眯了眯眼睛，随后一秒变脸：“但是，你以为我傻吗。”

“是哪里呢？这里？这里？”手指在覆盖着鳞片的位置摸索，摸到一处鳞片更为细密的部位时，大仓好奇地往里按了按，指尖立刻被吸进去。被压制的鱼尾在他身下扭动，安田的表情是恐惧和不可置信。

“快点拿出去！”

“我的小人鱼，你有没有搞清楚现在的状况啊？”有点好笑地翘了翘嘴角，大仓直接把两根手指插了进去。进入的过程没什么阻力，人鱼的身体自动分泌出润滑的体液，内壁软润，让他不禁想象进入后该会是怎样的享受。恶作剧地弯曲指节，安田麦色的小腹在他眼前猛地收紧。大仓故意把手指开合着深入抽插，分开手指时可以从入口看到内部鲜红的嫩肉。

舌尖在边缘舔了一下，带着水痕一路上移，在小腹留下暗红的吻痕。感受到人鱼不安的震动，大仓在他线条流畅的侧腹留下一个牙印，故意道：“再乱动就把你吃掉！”皮肤光滑，由于紧张，肌肉绷紧，咬起来带着韧劲，使他的食欲和性欲一同升起。

安田整个人都僵硬了，被吮咬得很疼，用气声哀求他：“我不好吃的……就算是恶魔，吃了也会肚子痛……”

大仓笑了：“Yasu真可爱，骗你的啦，我不舍得的。”牙齿转而咬住闪光的脐环，朝着自己的方向拉扯、满意地看着对方在自己的动作下颤栗，可爱的小兔牙把下唇咬得发白。

安田裸露的上半身很结实，从大仓的角度看，就算是小个子，也是个宽肩细腰的好体格。捉住一侧硬挺的乳尖，他揉搓着调笑：“这里怎么不穿孔啊？没有乳钉的话，我送你一对怎么样？”牙根有点痒，他磨了磨，从对方的肩膀到脖颈、耳垂一路咬上去。神情和吃到美味食物时一模一样，安田甚至有一种自己正在被一点点吃掉的错觉。

最后在安田的脸颊上轻轻咬了一口，大仓舔着嘴唇抬起了头。他已经彻底地硬了，人鱼的性器在刚才的玩弄中起了反应，从腔道中探出，直挺挺地贴在小腹上。已经到了放进三根手指都没问题的地步，每动作一下，都会发出咕啾咕啾的淫亵水声。抽出手，他向着安田展示自己指间相连的银丝。

“人鱼果然是淫荡的生物呢，Yasu的那里都要把我的手指泡皱了。不管放什么进去，都会吸得那么紧吗。”

“滚……我倒是听说……恶魔更淫荡。”明明害怕到眼泪都在打转了，还在硬撑着骂人。大仓刻意在他耳边留下暧昧的低语：

“是吗？那你可要好好满足我啊。”

下一秒恶魔的东西滚烫地插了进来，真的烫，安田的眼泪一下子就出来了，滚过眼眶，化成一颗颗小小珍珠，顺着脸颊流下。大仓像是发现什么不得了的东西，拈起一颗对着光看。

“原来人鱼的泪水真的会变成珍珠啊？”他说话时还插在里面，带着微微的膛音。安田不理他，专心致志地垂泪。他也想擦掉，可是手被锁着，能有什么办法。

大仓的手指在安田眼角抹眼泪，怎么也抹不尽，他有点无奈地叹了口气：“别哭了，好像我在欺负你一样……好吧确实欺负了没错。”他此刻又有点像乖巧的大动物了，讨好地主动把金毛脑袋在安田胸前蹭，他说：“想摸吗？错过就没机会了，除了爸爸妈妈之外，只有你摸过哦。”

安田简直想翻白眼，大仓下面的东西还硬硬地插在他里面，偏偏摆出一副人畜无害的笑容装可爱。也不知道是不是故意的，金发一个劲地往他被玩弄过度的红肿乳尖扫，搞得他又羞耻又暴躁。视线在对方笑起来温柔狭长的眼睛停留片刻，他语气生硬地说：“那你出去，放我走。”

大仓似乎还思考了一下，咧嘴笑了，一个劲地摇头。

“不行哦，只有这个要求不行。Yasu不喜欢和我做吗？”

“不喜欢！讨厌！”

“可我很想和Yasu做。”下身小小地往前撞了一下，大仓还虚情假意地道歉：“抱歉，实在太舒服了，就没忍住。”

安田颇想咬他一口。他觉得自己绝对是被烫糊涂了，竟然觉得热意从被进入的地方向周围蔓延。

“你想做就快做！做完了必须让我走！”

“这可是你说的哦。”

人鱼的体腔湿滑紧致，体温偏低，有种异样的享受感。大仓对话完毕，便兴高采烈地动作起来。根本是乱插乱捣，安田简直怀疑自己的肚子要被对方滚烫地捅穿了，从里到外搅动着酸痛。肉壁很快就被撑出形状，拔出来时能感觉到恋恋不舍的吮吸。安田有气无力地躺在他身下，偶尔漏出一两声忍耐不住的呻吟，很快又把嘴巴闭紧。

“我很想听人鱼的叫床声呢。”大仓半是撒娇地请求。

“你想听和我有什么关系……嗯……”原来是大仓趁着他开口说话时加大了冲撞的力度，嘴唇张开就再也没能闭上，随着撞击的动作发出低喘。意识到这一点后安田下意识做了个抽手的动作，显然是想捂住嘴巴，却只是让锁链颤动一下。

从未被进入过的地方有了奇怪的感觉，他想扭过身体掩藏自己，却因为胯部被对方的膝盖夹得紧，反而把自己送得更近。恶魔还在他耳边低语：“开始主动了吗，淫荡的小人鱼？”

“下地狱吧你！”颤抖着用尽剩余的力气诅咒，说出口才发现这对于对方而言根本不痛不痒。果不其然，大仓只是挑了挑眉毛：“想让我回家？别急啊，我们的事还没做完呢。”埋在对方身体里的部分似乎撞击到了什么之前没有发现的部位，趁着入口的松动强行挤进去，他进入了一个狭窄异常的所在。安田的声音从他进入的一刻就带了哭腔，整个人在床上一弹。大仓没想到他的反应会这么大，然而想拔出来，却发现自己被紧紧地绞住了。

“你是想让我出来还是不想让我出来啊？”他皱着眉头笑，看到安田闭着眼，嘴唇都在发抖，不由得有点慌神。“喂，你怎么啦？”把对方的上半身抱在自己怀里，摩挲脸颊，依然毫无反应。于是他挥了挥手，锁链自动松开。

获得解放的一刹那安田骤然睁眼，牙齿狠狠咬他嘴唇，指甲在后背抓出几道血痕。大仓嘴唇淌着血，又挥了挥手，把安田锁上了。

大拇指揩了一把血迹，他好整以暇地迎着安田恐惧的目光，仔仔细细地把自己的血抹在了对方嘴唇上。伤口以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合，不到十秒，平整如往常。

“不是想尝这个么，现在给你了，尝啊。”大仓知道恶魔的血液有强烈的烧灼感，别的作用暂且不提，他掐着对方的腰，刻意缓慢地继续挤进去。

“既然你这么有精神，想来不需要我太心疼吧？”安田的面色惨白，沾了鲜血的双唇红得妖异。他似乎想说话，却下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。很快，他的眼角染上了粉红色，肌肉放松，眼睛里是刻意保持清明的迷离。

“你对我做了什么……混蛋。”

“恶魔的血液也有让人’愉快’的作用呢。别急着吐啊，你刚才来咬我的时候就该生效了。”新开发的甬道似乎更为敏感，每抽动一下，里面就会缩紧一下。安田已经彻底被他撑开了，系着锁链的双手被大仓拉过来圈在自己脖子上，手指似乎还在尝试抓他。反正抓了也会立刻愈合，大仓就当他给自己挠痒了，专心致志地发泄欲望。直到安田满面红潮地哀求他：“这个地方真的不行，求你出去吧……嗯！”

“你得告诉我是为什么不行啊，我倒是感觉挺好的，你没有爽到吗？”动作赌气似地越来越快，安田几次开口都未果，狼狈地挂在他身上，被操弄得嘴巴都闭不上，只会哭着喊大仓的名字。大仓听得得意，凑过去堵住他的嘴唇，抵着舌根吮吸，用和身下动作一致的频率舔他齿根和上颚。安田在上下夹击的攻势中低低地尖叫了一声，抽搐着绞紧了身体。浊白的液体沾在二人的小腹上。还没缓过劲来，就急着推大仓，说不出个所以然，似乎只想让他出去，大仓自顾自地在销魂的吸吮中又顶弄了一番，滚烫地射在了里面。安田被烫得闭紧眼睛，似乎是在余韵中又迎来了一次小高潮。拔出来后里面立刻紧紧地闭合上了，一滴都没有随着动作流出来。压着安田又亲了一会，看对方连喘息都微弱了，大仓终于撑起身子，顺便解除了禁锢。

这次松开锁链后，安田直接把手指插进了刚才被进入的地方，在大仓目瞪口呆的注视中翻搅一番，气急败坏地抽出手：“都怪你！跟你说过这个地方不行的！呜呜……”说到最后，珍珠噼里啪啦地掉在床单上。

“到底是怎么了啊？”

安田在他大臂扇了一巴掌，气势汹汹，力道却软绵绵：“拿不出来了……会怀孕的！”

“你不是男的吗？”大仓不解。

“雄性人鱼也有生殖腔的！谁叫你直接弄在里面了！”

“生下来啊，我养。”

“生什么生？你自己怎么不生？呜呜……”安田很想摆出最凶猛的质问姿态，奈何鼻子一酸，委屈得只想哭。

“我那不是没有那个功能嘛。”大仓和颜悦色。

“我才不要……生恶魔崽子。”

“没准像你呢？”

“快滚！”

“这里是我家啊。”

“好，很好，我走。”

“喂！我不是那个意思……”

于是他只能看着小人鱼变出两条光裸的腿，坐在床边双眼通红地穿衣服。上半身全是牙印和吻痕，连脸颊上都有一圈显而易见的齿痕。这个场景也很色情，忍不住从背后抱住，被对方一把推开。

“滚开！我不想要恶魔崽子……”嗓音已经哑得不行了。

“我觉得恶魔崽子挺好的。”大仓还在试图和他没话找话。

“好个屁！讨厌！”

下床时膝盖还是软，又一次直接跪在了地上，不用看就知道肯定磕青了。大仓在旁边一叠声地呼喊：“我送你去机场吧？我送你回家吧？”

“滚，滚，快点滚，我不想看到你！”难以启齿的部位酸胀不堪，始作俑者还高高大大地站在面前，看了就来气，只想张牙舞爪地对他叫喊。大仓低着头任他发脾气，似乎还嘟着嘴。

安田拒绝了大仓的一切帮助，到机场改签了机票。家中的生活平静一如往常，身体也没什么异常的迹象。他始终抱着点逃避心理，故而一直没敢预约医生。一个月后他决定开启新生活，刚准备去做个检查，打开门就被快递砸中了：“三界快递，请查收！”

“查收什么，我没买东西啊……”疑惑地看了看快递单，他看到了那个刻意不去想起的名字——刻意不想也没用，有几天他甚至梦到了自己在对方身下辗转呻吟的场景，醒来后愤怒地摔了好几个杯子。以前脾气是没有这么大的。

拆开包装，里面还有一层，直到最后拆出一个小盒子。

里面放着……两枚乳钉。配字是：之前说好要送给Yasu的，请想着我戴上吧！p.s：是用你的珍珠做的哦。大仓忠义。

安田把快递单连同里面的信件撕得粉碎，转身去看医生。

十分钟后，他咬牙切齿地把碎片捡起来拼好，拨通了上面的电话。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 此文又名《恶魔少爷别吻我》（x）


End file.
